1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to a headrest with speakers and a method for manufacturing a headrest cushion member used in the headrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses the following headrest. Specifically, the headrest includes: a box member in a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape forming a skeletal frame of the headrest; a pad member disposed on a front surface side of the box member in the substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape; net members disposed on left and right of a front surface side of the pad member; a slab member disposed between the left and right net members; and an outer layer member covering the left and right net members, the slab member, and so on.
The box member in the substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape forming the skeletal frame of the headrest includes: a rear cover having a front opening and thus having a substantially concave cross section; and a front panel disposed so as to close the front opening of the rear cover. In an inner space of the box member composed of the front panel and the rear cover, a pair of left and right speakers are disposed. Further, the front panel, the pad member, and the outer layer member have through holes for sound passage at their places located in front of sound output parts of the speakers, and sounds of the speakers are output to the outside through the through holes and the aforesaid net members.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-247388
The headrest of Patent Document 1 merely has the structure in which the speakers are held in the box member forming the skeletal frame of the headrest and in order to allow the passage of the sounds of the speakers, the through holes are provided at the corresponding places. In more detail, the speakers, as finished products, in which speaker units as sound output devices are assembled in their enclosures are surrounded by the front panel and the rear cover to be protected so that the speakers are not damaged by a load applied to the headrest at the normal use time. Further, the through holes for allowing the sounds to be output to the outside are provided, the net members for preventing part of the head from sinking into the through holes are further provided, and in addition, the slab member is provided in order to avoid a level difference between the left and right net members to ensure a more comfortable support feeling.
As described above, Patent Document 1 is characterized only in that the speakers are simply installed inside the headrest, and meshes which cover the through holes to prevent the head from sinking in the through holes are only formed large enough to pass the sounds output from the speakers as they are (refer to paragraph [0019] of Patent Document 1). That is, the speakers are installed inside the headrest, but no consideration is made on a structure for producing a more excellent sound effect.